1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wedge connectors and, more particularly, to a tool for separating components of an electrical wedge connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,273 discloses an electrical connector with a general "C" shaped sleeve and a wedge. The wedge is stamped and formed from sheet metal and has a tab at its front end. The tab engages a front end of the sleeve to withdraw the wedge from the sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,081 discloses a wedge connector with a "C" shaped sleeve having a hole in its middle section for engaging a dimple on a stamped and formed sheet metal wedge. Other U.S. patents that relate to wedge connectors include the following:
______________________________________ 2,106,724 3,462,543 4,600,264 4,863,403 2,814,025 3,504,332 4,634,205 4,872,856 2,828,147 3,516,050 4,723,920 4,915,653 3,065,449 3,588,791 4,723,921 5,044,996 3,275,974 3,920,310 4,730,087 5,145,420 3,329,928 4,059,333 4,734,062 5,244,422 3,349,167 4,533,205 4,813,894 ______________________________________
It was with knowledge of the foregoing that the present invention was conceived and has now been reduced to practice.